It's Not Complicated
by The Room Stops
Summary: Will/April. Cuddling. And cutesy stuff/banter.


**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Author's Note: Written after a prompt by lj user="lost_raziel" 'Cuddling'. It's also vague about 1.13 stuff. Not really spoilery per say.**

**Summary: There's cuddling. And cutesy.**

She looked at the TV, staring at the way Meryl Streep was looking at Alec Baldwin and thought to herself that she knew exactly how she felt. 11 months and 2 weeks ago, she would have scoffed and told herself that finding a great guy who didn't care if your eye sagged or you had a history of severe alcohol addiction, was impossible. As she watched her husband saunter towards her, she felt a feeling that until those 11 months and 2 weeks ago, she hadn't felt before. Loved.

"Happy almost 1 year anniversary Mrs. Schuester." He leaned down and kissed her. Gently, like they'd always been kissing like this.

"You too, Mr. Rhodes."

"You're watching 'It's Complicated' again? I thought I'd worn you out for tonight." He sat down beside her and curled up against her.

"It takes a lot more to wear me out, buddy. Even now."

"We can always go back for more." He nibbled on her earlobe.

"I just wanna finish this first, ok?"

"You've seen it like 400 times." But when she looked up at him, her whole body buried underneath the giant blanket, he quickly conceded. "I'll get the chips and candy."

"And a coke for me."

"Sure, boss." He kissed her forehead as he quietly sang the lyrics of their song, 'All The Way'. God, she was a sucker for Frank.

_Taller than the tallest tree is  
That's how it's got to feel  
Deeper than the deep blue sea is  
That's how deep it goes if its real_

Frank had a special part in their relationship. Every momentous occasion in the last 11 months and 3 weeks, Frank had been there. With his smooth, sexy voice and lyrics to melt her heart. Will had known how to get to her when he'd shown up at her New York apartment, playing "Someone To Watch Over Me" on repeat for 2 hours. When she finally let him in, he'd taken her in his arms and kissed her softly.

"What about your---" She'd said as he'd kissed her again.

"It's over, I left her. I want you. I'm your someone." He hadn't needed to say anything more.

"Hey, you falling asleep on me? This is your favorite part." His words shook her out of her recollection and suddenly she was back in Lima, Ohio, where her husband was handing her a bottle of Coca Cola, the chips in his mouth muffling his words.

"I was just thinking about something. I mean, life's weird isn't it? You can be divorced for 10 years and in just a moment of weakness, you're back where you were 10 years ago."

"April, it's a movie. And you're not Agness. I'm never going to leave you for Terri. Unlike Jake, I like my life. There are absolutely no similarities between this fictional story, I remind you, and our life. Plus, in our story, Pedro is actually mine." He gently rubbed her slightly swollen belly under the blanket. "Right, Pedro?"

"Thank God." She put her hands over his, bringing them up to kiss his fingers.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"It just happened so fast. You, me and Frank - then little Pedro here. It's a lot in a short time." Will sat down as she talked, bringing her closer as he put his feet on the coffee table.

"We're happy, we have a baby on the way. I think we're a little past the freak out phase. We'll be ok, April. Trust me."

"I do." April wrapped herself in his arms, her legs tangled with hers on the couch. She nuzzled his face with her nose and whispered. "By the way, we're not calling iher/i Pedro."

"Just keep watching the movie." Will said as he put another chip in his mouth. From her almost vertical position, she leaned up and kissed his nose.

"I love you, Mr. Rhodes." Looking down at her, it looked as if the stars had assembled in her eyes, shining brightly up at him.

"Thank you Mrs. Schuester." Will pulled the blanket further over her body, making sure she'd stay warm, knowing she'd fall asleep. Her laughter filled the room 5 seconds later, and he pulled her in even closer, gently stroking her thumb with his own. He laced her fingers with his and leaned back.

In that moment, they both thought the same thing. Filled with that warm, welcome feeling that spread through their body, they both knew - this wasn't complicated. It wasn't a short affair. This was happiness.


End file.
